Lovely Inc.
Stampy's Lovely Inc Skyscraper is a company which focuses on planning and making Stampy's Lovely World videos. It is run by Stampy with the help of his helpers and his dogs. It is headquartered in its own skyscraper inside of the Lovely World. Stampy originally called it Stampy Inc but decided to change it to prove that he can be selfless. Positions The Skyscraper The skyscraper is located at the new part of the Town, beside the Theatre. It is the headquarters of the company. Appearance The building is made out of nether brick and glass. A constant pattern for the glass for the dogs' offices was made to feature the colour of the collar of the dog working on the floor and the colour of a Minecraft dog (collar colour-white-collar colour). The pattern for each of the helpers' rooms are based from their colours. Finally, the pattern for Stampy's is the famous pattern of colours orange and white. There are different floors and each have an officer working on a specific position. The floors are lightened by glowstone and are all connected by two elevator shafts, one going up and one going down. *'Reception Area' - This is located on the first floor, with Gregory Jr. working there as a Receptionist. It features a chandelier and banners hanging in the center of the room. The reception table has a computer, a seat for Gregory Jr., and a block of ice on the floor to feel like his home. *'Catering Area' - Located on the second floor, this room is where Sherbet works. Since Catering is all about food, he manages the food for Stampy, his helpers, his dogs, and his cat Mittens. There is a farming patch for wheat, potatoes, and carrots, a fishing pond for fish, and a cooking machine for porkchops. *'Advertising Room' - Located on the third floor, this room is where Bengy works. Since Bengy's job is to maintain and promote Stampy's channel, it features a line graph to keep track on the channel's views (using half slabs as incraments), a whiteboard where he can list some ideas and the things the viewers must do: Like, Subscribe, Click a bell (referring to the enabling of notifications), Comment, Share, Enter Giveaway, Shout channel in town, and Tell your mum; a Satisfaction "cake chart" - which uses cake as basis on how many people are satisfied with the channel's content; and a poster (a poppy) and the slogan: Lovely World videos are lovely. Bengy's desk is located at the back of the room, which has a computer and a seat for him. *'Gardening Center' - Located on the fourth floor, this room is where Luna works. Since her job is to maintain the Love Garden, it features spare signs and poppies, and a gardening shed which contains an iron shovel, a bucket, and shears. *'Editing Room' - Located on the fifth floor, this room is where Corey works. Since his job is to edit Lovely World videos, he has his own desk with a computer (the screen is a map of the Lovely World), two speakers, and a cup of tea. Stampy feels that he needs a cup of tea while he edits videos, and Corey will feel the same, so there is a brewing stand with cups for his tea, and a chest which contains tea leaves. There are also bookshelves. *'Grooming Area' - Located on the sixth floor, this room is where Fluffy works. Since her job is to groom dogs, there are doggy bathtubs (cauldrons) to the left, and a grooming table at the back. There is also a camera with a green screen to take pictures for thumbnails. *'Crafting Table Room' - Located on the seventh floor, this room is where Flippy works. Since Stampy has the habit of leaving crafting tables everywhere (though he tries to improve), her job is to collect all of them, and will be stored inside this room. *'Supervising Room' - Located on the eighth floor, this is where Duncan and Mittens work. Their job is to supervise what is happening in the Lovely World, particularly the minigames, since they are often chosen by Stampy when there is a tournament. It has a desk with a wide computer where they can watch, and flags for Stampy, William, Polly, and Fizzy. *'Recruitment Room' - Located on the ninth floor of the building, this is where Benton works. He is in recruitment of new Minecraft Helpers for Stampy. Whenever a person wants to become Stampy's helper, they have to go to Benton to get an interview for the job, which is going to lead to an approval or a denial. Interesting fact, Benton has his own Job Interview Book, and most of his questions are about pork chops, as he really loves them. Benton has his own desk, and also has a water cooler, filing cabinets, and a "working" photocopier. *'Board Room' - Located on the tenth floor, this is where Barnaby works. This is where they can hold meetings about different matters such as ideas, builds, and any other topic they desire. It has a long table with Barnaby sitting at the far end and Stampy on the other end. Barnaby is Stampy's second-in-command, which means Stampy can trust him for different matters. *'Party Room' - Located on the eleventh floor, this is where Fizzy Elephant works. Since his job is to organize and hold employee parties, he has a DJ Booth, a minigame, and food for the employees. The minigame is "Put the Horn on the Unicorn", which was inspired by the "Put the Trunk on the Elephant" minigame built at Fizzy's own shop. *'Landscaping Room' - Located on the twelfth floor, this is where William Beaver works. Since his job is to plan the layout of the Lovely World, there is a large replica of the Lovely World map for William to work with. Each location is marked with carpet, with a full block for anything built tall. *'Tech Support Room' - Located on the thirteenth floor, this is where Polly Reindeer works. Since her job is to fix redstone problems, she has her own desk with a computer to work with redstone. The room also features two contraptions: a chain of sticky pistons and redstone blocks to play a noteblock, and the "pointless contraption" - a piston pushes the lever when activated. *'Boss' Room' - Located on the fourteenth floor (the topmost of the skyscraper), this is where Stampy works. It has a huge spruced-up desk with a computer for him to work on. It also has a visitor's seat on the front, and a plaque which states that Stampy is the Boss of the company. It also has a high roof made out of nether brick and white stained glass from the outside. Category:Companies Category:Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations